Palm massager is a new generation of health care equipment designed based on physics, bionics, electrobiology, traditional Chinese medicine and developed with many years of clinical practice.
Palm massager can make the user relax muscles, soothe nerves, promote blood circulation, improve cell metabolism and enhance skin elasticity, and has the functions of relieving fatigue, alleviating all kinds of chronic pain, acute pain and muscle soreness significantly, relaxing the body part, relieving stress, reducing wrinkles and the like.
All of the existing palm massagers take an overall massage manner when give a massage on the palm, that is, each part of the palm are massaged with the same strength simultaneously. Such massage mode is not very good for the recirculation of blood in the palm, on the other hand, the single massage manner employed in the existing palm massager does not confirm to the massage principle of the traditional Chinese medicine, as a result, the palm cannot get better massage and health care.